


La voix qui ne s'est pas tue

by malurette



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Resistance, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une main, sans voix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La voix qui ne s'est pas tue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La voix qui ne s'est pas tue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Handmaid’s Tale  (La servante écarlate)  
>  **Personnage :** la servante et son monde  
>  **Genre :** gen/vague meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Margaret Atwood, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « silence ! » pour 31_jours > (1er mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** May Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Les Servantes de Gilead sont réduites au silence. Leur nom de caste, avec pudeur, les désigne comme une petite main qui seconde les Marthes ; elles sont surtout un ventre. Et un ventre uniquement, pas un sexe, ni un cerveau ni une bouche.   
Elles doivent obéir, comme toutes les femmes de la nation : ne pas ouvrir la bouche, se laisser faire, se résigner à leur sort. On leur demande de l’accepter avec sérénité, sans oublier l’état de péché qui les a menées là. Elles peuvent espérer la rédemption, peut-être la félicité, mais que leur joie soit discrète !

Ou, secrètement, celles que leur reconversion n’a pas réussi à briser, peuvent espérer encore. Plus en un Dieu secourable qui finirait par venir les libérer de leur sort d’esclave et les faire sortir de ce pays de servitude, mais en d’autres hommes, d’autres femmes. On murmure, à voix très basse, sans se regarder, qu’il en existe encore pour se faire la voix de celles à qui on l’a volée, la main de celles à qui on les a liées, et même, peut-être, les jambes de celles qu’on a entravées. Ils ne peuvent pas leur rendre le visage qu’on leur a voilé : pour leur sécurité à tous et à toutes, ils travaillent dans l’ombre. Et dans le silence eux aussi. Le temps n’est pas encore venu des actions d’éclat et d’une révolution.

Il ne faut donc pas le répéter trop fort ni trop souvent. C’est un secret. Les maîtres disent que c’est mensonge. Vrai, faux, la plupart d’entre elles ne le sauront jamais. Certaines ne veulent même plus le savoir et se murent volontairement dans le silence, résignées, renonçant à espérer pour ne plus être déçues. D’autres, les appels à l’aide désespérés ne seront jamais entendus. Quelques unes seront sauvées, ici ou là, pas les plus méritantes, les plus ferventes : seulement les plus chanceuses. Les hommes et les femmes font ce qu’ils peuvent contre les autres hommes, les autres femmes, et le pouvoir qu’ils se sont donnés ; ils ne sont pas des dieux, et la vie n’a jamais été juste. Et ne le sera sans doute jamais…

Mais l’une d’entre elles, parmi les rares chanceuses à pouvoir s’échapper, jure de briser ce silence une fois en sécurité dans une nouvelle terre d’accueil, de témoigner et de faire connaître le sort de ses compagnes d’infortune. Si on accepte de l’entendre…


End file.
